


His blue fairy

by Theblackfangirl



Series: His Magical Love [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy AU, Gray is normal, Juvia is the fairy, Modern AU, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray meets the one thing he never believed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Met

For as long as Gray could remember he never believed in supernatural things. Even at a younger age, he was never one to enjoy fairy tales or any types of myths at all. This was mostly thanks to his father who had basically destroyed the idea of any unrealistic fantasy Gray could come up with.

It all started when gray lost his first tooth. The young Gray ran to his father. "Look dad, my tooth is loose!" he shouted excitedly.

"Nice, now pull it out kid." His dad told him.

"By myself?" The now horrified child asked. 

"Who else would do it kid?" his dad said, smiling, it wasn't that Gray's father Sliver was trying to be harsh with his son; it was simply because he knew the world was a harsh place. Gray's mother had died when he was younger, So Sliver only did what he thought was right to keep his child happy and to never be disappointed with anything.

Once Gray Had pulled his own tooth out (which and took about two hours due to the fact Gray cried the whole time because it hurt) He was proud of himself.

"Daddy now that I pulled my tooth the tooth fairy is gonna give me some money." The now happy again Gray told his father.

"There's no Tooth fairy Gray." His father told him. 

"But everyone else always says there is and she gives you money when you lose your tooth!"

"Everyone else is a lying." Sliver said point blank "You only get money if you work for it."

Gray stood there confused. But his father still continued, "You need to know this now, there ain't no tooth fairy, no Easter bunny, no Santa, no sandman no nothing all that stuff is fake."

Gray's eyes went wide "None of those people are real?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Not one, if you ever get anything on any of those holidays, it's because I went out and got it for you, got it son?" Sliver finished, patting his son on his back and walking away.

And even though his father told him that the young gray wasn't convinced. So that night he put his tooth under his pillow to see if the tooth fairy would come; and when she didn't he knew part of his childhood was over. 

As an young adult Gray didn't bother too many people, he went to school he wasn't studying any major. He had a few friends here and there, but Gray's main focus was to just go with the flow not do anything to get him into any trouble. 

That said Gray was still a pretty nice guy. 

But it was on this day that everything changed.

Today nothing unusual was going on in Gray's life it was a normal day, that was until he went outside and say the gloomy weather. Rain, heavy rain and the darkest of clouds.  
"Man what's up with this rain." Gray said to himself as he walked out his small apartment as he went to school. On his way to school everyday he had a usual routine which was to go by a small pound and feed the fish. It had became an habit. It was an odd habit of his but the pound had attracted him it was so strange for it to be where it was right on the side of the road not even close to a park. but there it was.

It was something about one particular fish in the pound, it was this glowing blue that he thought was so beautiful it had just appeared one day he didn't think much of it, he couldn't really explain it but he enjoyed that fishes presents he would talk to it about his life. gray knew it was silly to be talking to a fish about his life problems but it was what worked for him. He never had any pets or anything so this was the closes he ever got to a a little companion.

However today when he stopped at the pound he didn't see the blue fish, he tried looking deeper into the shallow water but he couldn't see it. "Where'd you go?" He asked out loud then laughed to himself, as if you'd respond. 

Looking around he made no other comment, just wondered where it could have gone. So he stood there staring at the pound under his umbrella, until he noticed something strange it was a little blue wing in the grass right next to the pound; moving closer he saw it was a small bight blue butterfly trying to stay dry from the rain, Pretty Gray thought to himself, he did always love the color blue and this butterfly was a blue that reminding him of his little fish. Seeing that the butterfly looked like it was struggling to stay dry Gray decided he should help it out.

"it'd be a shame if you ruined you're wings in this rain." He said to it as he put his figure next to it to pick it up. The butterfly crawled right on his figure making Gray smile. "You must have wanted to really get out the rain." Thinking to himself he figured he had enough time to run back home and but the butterfly somewhere safe and then head back out to school. 

Once he made his way back into his apartment he knew he had to be quick because if he wasn't he was going to be late for school. Hurrying as fast as he could he found a simple jar and carefully placed the butterfly in it. "Sorry I have to leave so sudden, but i gotta go to school I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he quickly left out the door.

Juvia was always known to make bad choices it was her thing in a way, but at the moment Juvia was sure she made the worst one yet. At the moment Juvia found herself in a jar in a room. But not just any room; it was the room a a young man she had somewhat grown attached too, Gray was his name he would tell her everything when, that was when she was a fish, and even know as a butterfly he was still so charming even as going as far as trying to take care of a little butterfly from ruining it's wings. He's such a nice guy Juvia thought to herself. 

There was this thing about Juvia, she wasn't human in fact she was a fairy; She was a magical creature that most people didn't think was even real, and in resent years she had been learning transformation magic that's how she had even had the chance to meet Gray.

That day particular she had been trying to turn into a frog but somehow ended up as a fish and before she could turn back into her small self Gray had popped up and started feeding the fish. And something about him she just couldn't figure out but it captivated her, she was mesmerized by him so she kept going back to see him, and he kept back to see her; even though he didn't want to see the real her. Juvia always wondered what would be his reaction if he found out the truth about her.

"Well today might be the day I find out." She said to herself stuck in the jar. He didn't put a lid on it so she could have air so it wasn't like she could get out. but with the rain it would be impossible to fly, but by know her magical power was running low and she had transformed back into her regular fairy self. With A bight ocean blue wings with blue flowers that made up her cloths. This could be the day I get to actually talk to him..She thought. "Oh what am I to do...." She asked herself. Juvia knew full well that it was a rule not to communicate with humans, and she could get in a lot of trouble if anyone was to find out. 

"Maybe I could just hid out in his house until the rain stops?" She said out loud now outside of the jar walking around the large apartment. "So this is were he lives..." Juvia explored the area. everything was clean and in order nothing she had ever imaged about him. 

Juvia continued to explore around his home losing all sense of time and everything she should have been doing. She wasn't brought back to the reality of things until she heard the door making noise.

Panicking Juvia made the a decision to make another transformation in hopes that he wouldn't be too alarmed. 

Gray entered his apartment shaking the rain from his umbrella. "Hey I'm back!" He called out to the butterfly wondering if it was still in his kitchen where he had left it.

Walking in there expecting to see it in the jar he was shocked when he found something entirely different. 

There in his kitchen sat on this floor a naked blue haired woman staring at him.


	2. Who are you?

Gray was speechless, and Juvia mortified; neither didn't know what to say or do.

Juvia did her best to cover up what she could. While Grey tired to covered his eyes he finally found his words, "Who the hell are you!? And why are in you in my house!?" He yelled as he took his jacket and threw it at her.

A deep blush covered Juvia's whole body as she reached out to put the jacket on, "It's....I...Um..." Juvia now knew this wasn't one of her best idea's, and was wondering how exactly could she explain this to him without him completely freaking out; although he had every right to freak out since there was a random stranger in his room. 

"Umm...I'm sorry.." Juvia bowed her head down not knowing what else to say. At this point Juvia whole top half was covered but she still sat there trying to cover up the bottom half.

Grey had never found himself in this type of problem ever in his life. All types of thoughts went thoughts his head; one was wanting to know who was she and how did she get in his home, others were why was she here, and what should he do next. 

Looking closer at the girl he couldn't help but noticed her blue Hair, it was the same blue he loved about the fish and it was the same blue for the butterfly he saw earlier It was simply beautiful and he honestly couldn't bring himself to look away, especially when he saw her eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

Juvia stayed silent trying to avoid his intense gaze; what was she to do? "Umm...Grey...I.." 

"Wait how do you know my name?" Grey asked looking into her eyes now.

I'M SO STUPID! Juvia thought to herself how could she say his name out loud like that? She was only digging herself into a hole that she wouldn't be able to get out of. "It's because we met before." Juvia said trying to not make him get mad at her.

"I've never met you in my life." Grey snapped.

"It was a long time ago?" Juvia said, but sounded more like a questioned.

"But why don't you have no cloths on?" Grey asked.

Juvia blushed deeper. "I..." she started.

But Grey cut her off, "Ugh....stay just like that......I mean just stay right there I'll get you some pants." He said running out of the room. 

Juvia sat on the floor in the kitchen, maybe I could leave while he's gone?

Getting up dropping the cloths he had given her she headed for the window. 

Grey was in his room looking for his pants. Who the hell is this chick, how the hell did she get in his house, and why was she so beautiful. Shaking his head, "Shut up Grey. I need to focus and figure out what's going on." 

It't not like I can just kick her out...I mean I could but that would be rude. What if she's in trouble and was running away from someone? He thought, "but how the hell did she get in." He asked himself as he walked back to her with pants in his hand only to find her her still completely nude and looking out the widow. 

Panicking he closed his eyes "Please miss put these close on!" he yelled throwing the pants at her.

Oh darn Juvia thought to herself as Grey had came back faster then she thought he would. Turning to him she smiled and picked up the pants with a deep blush covering her whole body.

While Grey had a matching blush over his face as he looked away waiting for her to get dressed. 

"Done." Juvia announced. Making Grey turn back around.

"Woah." Grey said under his breath when he saw the blue haired girl standing in his living room wearing his cloths. She was just so beautiful, where was she from?

"I'm sorry...I should go." Juvia spoke up.

Grey didn't know what to say exactly "Ar... umm are you sure? Like are you okay? were you running away from someone cause if you need somewhere to hid out i'm fine with you staying here....not to be creepy or anything." God what am I thinking? She's some stranger but here I am inviting her to stay here? Grey you're smarter then this. He thought to himself. but looking at her he was completely smitten with her.

Juvia didn't know what to say, he was inviting her to stay for a while. Her heart said yes but her better judgment was telling her she should leave.

"Thank you....Grey...but I don't think that would be a good idea...I should leave now." she said now trying to open the window.

Grey cocked his head to the side "You can use the door you know..." He told her.

"Oh of course..." Juvia said mentally punching herself in the face.

Grey suddenly felt nervous he knew she shouldn't have been there; it was just something about her he was drawn to. He wanted to get to know her more, just in a better setting and under a different circumstance.

"What's your name anyway?" Grey asked wanting to get anything else out of her before she left.

Juvia was taken back just a little when he asked her dear Grey really wanted to know more about her just the thought of that sent Juvia's heart pumping, she only gave him a small smile to keep herself in control.

"It's Juvia." She said, and Grey felt like he had never hear a of a name so beautiful. 

"Well Juvia do you think we could met again?" Grey asked. 

He actually wants to meet me again?! Juvia exclaimed to herself, but there's no way...not with what I am; it would bring to many problems into his life, She thought to herself. Giving him now a sad smile she looked at him "Sadly I don't believe so this will most likely be the last time Gray and I will meet." 

Gray was disappointing in her words he wante- no he had to see her again, "I'm sure that won't be the case, it;s a small town I'm sure well met again." He said reassuring her.

"Well I hope so, but for now I should leave." Juvia said walking out the door. 

"I could walk you down." He offered.

"Thank you but I'll be fine I should really be leaving now." She told him looking away this was way harder on her then it was for him; for so long she had only dreamed to talk to him and now that she was she felt everything was going wrong. 

Grey decided to let it be not wanting to come off as a creep, (even thought she was the one that was in his house) And without anything else being said she was out the door.

Grey watched her leave from his apartment floor and once she was down he ran to his window to see if he could see her walkout but after waiting for a while she never came out "where'd she go?" he asked himself as he went downstairs to see if she had gotten herself lost in the building; but after 20 or so minutes of looking for her with no results he decided to give up. 

Little did Grey know Juvia had transformed back into her fairy form. 

This was such a crazy day Juvia thought to herself. She had met the man she'd always dreamed of (Even if the situation was less then preferred) but the sad thing was that she doubt she'd be able to met him in person like that again after all it did take a lot of magic out of her. "but it was a wonderful day." Juvia smiled to herself.

The next came and Grey couldn't keep his mind off her.

Juvia had returned to being a fish again in the morning to see her beloved grey, and much to her enjoyment for the whole time Grey was there all her could talk about was her.

"Oh you just don't know Blu (that was the name he had given the fish) She was so beautiful I just wan to see her again, everything about her was amazing...I mean it was awkward but I want to meet her again take her out, just to get to know her. she had these beautiful eyes they were so...so...I can't even explain it, they we're so honest. And her Hair it was the same blue as you so memorizing." Grey was smiling brightly as he just thought about her. "I gotta meet her again I have to....Juvia was her name." he said dreamily. 

Juvia sat there listening hearing him confess made her feel joy she never knew was possible hearing him go on made her feel as though she needed to meet him in person again after all she did have a reason to see him after all she still had his cloths.

A week had passed, and Juvia finally had build enough confidence to speck to him again. 

So she decided to wait for him by the small pound in her human form, holding his folded cloths in hand while wearing what she hoped was normal cloths she made using her magic. 

You can do this Juvia, he'll be here any minute and you'll give him his cloths back and share a few words...that should be enough for me to just talk to him for a moment. She told herself.

Just as she was encouraging herself Grey turned the street approaching her but not paying attention to his surrounding lost in his own thoughts until he was right in fount of her.

"Hello Grey." She said voice an octave high then usual she cursed herself because of it. 

Grey was stunned, He wanted to see her again but for whatever reason in his head he thought when he'd see her again it would be planed a little. But it was just not on his part.

"I wanted to return your cloths." Juvia said with a blush.

Grey was still starting at her wondering if this was real or not, until Juvia cleared her throat. 

"Oh! Yeah that's fine up Juvia...RIght...I mean yeah I know that's you're name you told me." Grey was rambling, he was a nervous wreck, she was just too beautiful.

Juvia Kept the smile on her face since she was always the fish she had seen many sides of him, but this was the first time she had seen him nervous.

"Thanks for the cloths!" Grey had shouted at her, then cringed at himself. Why was he acting to stupid around her? He was a cool guy everyone thought so, so why couldn't be be normal around her.

"No thank you Grey....for lending them to me." Juvia started, "And again I'm sorry I intruded into your home again." She said looking away.

"Yeah, about that...How's that happen anyway I was still wondering." He asked her.

Juvia folded her arms Damn it she should have known he would ask that any normal person would. "It's a long story...actually." She told him shyly.

Grey saw this as his moment, "Well I've got time...We could go out for a cup of coffee and talk about it." He said feeling hopeful. 

How could she say no seeing him look at her like that, She just wanted to hold him. He was adorable. "Sure that sounds lovely." She smiled.Making Grey smile a wide grin of his own. 

"Well lets be on our way I know a place just around the corner from here." He said walking, as Juvia started to follow him Grey stopped and turned around.

"I almost forgot about Blu." He said going back to the pound Pulling some fish food from his bag, "Don't mind me I always do thi-" As he turned he he stopped the fish wasn't there again.

This gesture made Juvia smile "I'm sure She'll be back there later." 

"huh?" Grey "Yeah well I hope so I'd love to show it to you." He said, "but anyway we should get going." Grey held out his hand and Juvia took it without any hesitation.

___

Weeks passed and Weeks turned into mouths that Grey and Juvia were together and, they loved each others company greatly.

Juvia loved Grey with all her heart she wanted nothing more then to be with him. It had amazed Juvia how she was always able to figure a way to avoid the subject of their meeting for so long. In the back of her mind how ever she knew one say they would have to talk about it, She had manage to scheduled her time with him perfectly so she wasn't using to much magic and could keep her secret safe. But Juvia knew she couldn't keep it up forever and it always pained her to wonder when she wouldn't be able to spend her time with him.

Grey Loved Juvia, he loved Juvia with every fiber in his body, he had introduced her to his friends he wanted a full life with her and he didn't care what about anything else. She made him believe dreams could come true, She made him believe in magic. He'd always wonder exactly what brought them together and it didn't go unnoticed every time it was brought she'd avoid it. It worried him a little but never too much for him too press on it that was until today that.

They would always meet up for the day by the little pound after Grey's morning classes. and Juvia would stay with him for a few hours it was their normal routine. 

They were sitting in his room simply cuddling when Juvia noticed the time and started to feel tired, so she got up. "I believe it's around that time." She said sadly.

Grey made a small disagreeing noise, "Do you have to leave?" She asked holding on to her "I just want you to stay a while longer you always leave so soon."

Juvia looked away from him, "I'm sorry but I have too, If I don't they'll be problems..."

"What's that mean anyway Juv....You're not in trouble or anything right?" He asked her

"Of course not Grey It's complicated." She told him.

"Why is it so complicated Juvia, I just want to know whats going on with you." Grey said almost pleading with her.

Juvia was up and getting ready to leave, "Honestly it's nothing." 

Grey was up next to her "It can't be nothing What's going on? and don't say nothing Juvia."

Juvia was lost with her words and wasn't sure what she should tell him he wanted answers and she wanted to give them to him, but she didn't want to lose him either.

"Is it someone else?" Grey asked with a heavy heart.

Juvia was on the verge of tears "Of course not!." She said closing the distance between them. How could he think she could love anyone else? 

Grey didn't know exactly how he felt at the moment "I want to believe you Juvia I do." He said as he pulled away from her, "It's just I feel like you're keeping something from me...Damnit Juvia I don't even know anything about you." 

"Grey I love you....I do....I just don't think you'll understand." Juvia said, "I have to go."

"Juvia, how can you say that when you haven't even tried!" Grey was getting frustrated, and Juvia hated seeing him like this. So she took a deep breath.

"Do you truly love me Grey?" She asked him.

"Of course I love you Juvia." Grey said feeling confused.

"Will you love me if I wasn't who you thought I was...." She said not being able to look him in his eyes

"Juvia Just say it, it can't be that bad." Grey said.

"GreyImafairy." Juvia said as fast as she could.

Grey laughed, "What?"

"I'm a fairy grey." She told him clearly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this one Sorry it took so long to update xoxo 
> 
> Ps. also please don't forget to a leave comment or kudo!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please leave kudos and comments Xoxo


End file.
